Global Target
by locoforcocoa16
Summary: After a terrible action, Skipper is now wanted worldwide. He is forced to abandon everything he's ever known, to save his own life. Rated T for violence, mild language, and character death.
1. Brutality

"Tell me where it is."

Hans threw a fist at Skipper's face, staining it with dark blood. The penguin looked around in his interrogation room. Manfreedi and Johnson standing next to Hans. "Manfreedi..." Hans muttered silently. "Bring the veil." Manfreedi responded by scurrying off and returning with a veil filled with a strange colored liquid.

"We'll give you _one _chance, Skipper." Hans let out a _mrrow _of evil amusement as he returned to Skipper, clutching the veil in his hands. "Tell us now, or you will be forced to suffer." Skipper stared up at his nemisis, his eyes stinging bloodshot and his body covered in bruises and blood.

"Gah, no..." Skipper responded, jerking his head forward, wriggling as the desperately struggled to untie himself from his interrogation chair. Hans replied with a cold, evil grin.

"Hmph. Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." the puffin mumbled. He grabbed Skipper's beak and forced it open. Hans poured the liquid concoction down Skipper's throat. It burned Skipper's mouth like the hottest fire and the coldest ice. Hans punched Skipper in the face again, while the drink was still traveling down his esophagus. The penguin coughed as he choked on the liquid. Skipper was weakened, his vision blurred by a concussion. He could make out Manfreedi and Johnson in the background, starting in evil awe as their leader punished his worst enemy. It also seemed as the penguins had a tad pang for betraying their own ex-leader. But, it also looked as if it comforted them as they watched. As Hans stepped back, he got another clear view of Skipper's bloodstained face.

"What kind of shit did you pour down me..." the weak penguin wheezed as he fought to stay awake and conscious. It would give Skipper less pain, anyway. Hans smiled as he kneeled down to the defeated penguin. "Oh... well, you'll see soon enoug-"

"ANSWER MY GOD DAMN QUESTION!" Skipper, although weak, loudly cut off Hans's sentence. The puffin let out a snort and sent a foot straight across Skipper's face. Skipper barely had anymore strength to even speak against Hans. Hans looked back at Manfreedi and Johnson, clueless. Suddenly, Hans's eyes brighted up as if a light bulb had ignited in them.

"Wait." the puffin snarled, looking back at the two penguins standing next to him and Skipper sitting in the interrogation chair. "I have an idea that could benefit us all..."

Skipper, Manfreedi, and Johnson looked up at the puffin, intrigue on their faces.

"What...would that be sir?" Johnson asked, but he knew it was a rhetorical question. Hans barely told them anything when they asked.

"If Skippy here decides to tell us the _information _we want, we'll let him go with his life, a breifcase of cash, and a gun, with 6 rounds. And we, get our information." Hans said. "Well, Skipper? What's your decision."

Silence filled the room for a few moments. Thoughts swirled through Skipper's head. He thought of the benefits and the costs of Hans's offer. It will cost him a piece of himself. Skipper sought to this situation and knew he could take advantage of it.

"Gahh...fine. I'll tell you." Skipper slowly said. Hans smiled as he heard those words. Skipper began to smile a little bit. "Marvelous..., but I'm sure you'll regret this decision." Hans said. Skipper just stared at the puffin.

"We'll just wait and see..." Skipper spoke. Hans continued to astound joyful faces on his face. "Very well. Johnson." The puffin looked at Johnson and gestured to Skipper who was tied in the chair. "Untie him."

"Yes sir." Johnson quickly replied and raced to Skipper. He found the knot and began to start breaking it apart. Moments passed and Johnson finished dismantling the knot. Skipper slowly stood up.

Suddenly, Skipper charged at Johnson, and pulled out a pocket knife from the U.S. Army. Skipper jabbed the knife into Johnson's neck and blood began to flow through. Skipper removed the knife from Johnson, who fell on the floor, unmoving. Skipper looked up.

"No!" Hans was rushing towards Skipper. But the leader penguin threw the bloodstained knife at Hans. The blade became lodged in Hans's chest, directly over his heart. The puffin coughed out about two pints of blood before he fell to the ground not too far from Johnson.

Now, only Skipper and Manfreedi were left standing. The two penguins looked at each other, glare in their eyes.

Skipper and Manfreedi both charged at each other.


	2. Revelations

Skipper swiftly dodged Manfreedi's punch and spiraled to the side. Manfreedi coughed as he landed on his stomach on the floor. Skipper slowly stood up and charged towards Manfreedi, who was slowly getting up. The leader penguin dived in Manfreedi's direction, but he quickly rolled to the side and got up. Skipper got to his feet and glared into Manfreedi's amber eyes.

"Skipper. I'm about to show _you _how much you will regret doing that." Manfreedi bounded up, his flippers locked together, ready to attack.

"What?" Skipper was sarcastically dumbfounded. "You should regret what you did."

"And what would that be?"

"You betrayed me."

Manfreedi looked at Skipper, brief silence grasped the air. It felt like forever had passed since Manfreedi spoke, but he resumed his voice. "I never betrayed you, Skipper." Now, Skipper tilted his head, and stepped backwards in confusion.

"Here, let me explain." Manfreedi spoke in his evil, cold voice. "I've known Hans much longer then I've known you. I've been working for Hans for the past _decade_. He sent me on a complicated undercover mission. Play low, and eventually, kill you, and the others. All this time, for the past few years, a person who was sent to kill you, was sleeping in your home, using your stuff, doing everything." Manfreedi spoke and smiled at Skipper's surprised face.

"If you were sent to kill me." Skipper quickly retorted. "Why didn't you in the past? You had plenty of chances."

Manfreedi laughed out loud hysterically. "Hah! I needed classified information from you. But it appears I had waited too long. I contacted Hans and we swiped a new plan right up. Bring you here, torture you, and...some other things, until Hans made the deal."

"And Johnson?" said Skipper, staring down at Johnson's dead body.

"Johnson...was my assistant. I gave him orders and he followed. He was my information source. He was my inside man, Skipper. If you hadn't already figured that out, you're more gullible then I thought."

For a few moments, Skipper store blankly into the air, his mind processing what Manfreedi had said. His heart was pounding rapidly, and he felt tears slowly welling up in his eyes, but he sharply choked them back. He fixed his eyes on Manfreedi.

Skipper let out a gasp as he saw the other penguin charging full force at him. Manfreedi was too close for Skipper to block or dodge the attack, so he took it head on. Skipper was sent flying backwards, spiraling in the air. He banged his head on the concrete wall, and he slid down, exposing a large crack on the wall.

Skipper felt weak and defeated. He desperately struggled to get up, but a stabbing pain gnawed on his feet. He coughed and fell on his belly. He craned his neck up and saw Manfreedi slowly walking towards him.

"Weakling. . ." Manfreedi sighed. He kneeled down to Skipper, smiling, trembling with deranged evil. Skipper heard the blurred laughs of Manfreedi, cackling right beside him. Skipper's vision was getting darker and darker, and the pain was becoming to much to bear. He was bleeding rapidly from a large gash on the back of his head. He suddenly felt Manfreedi's sharp foot swipe across Skipper's face, leaving it marked with a wide cut. He continued to laugh as he hit and beat up Skipper, who was squirming in pain. Trying to escape Manfreedi, but to weak to move.

Skipper felt the pain and rage well up inside him; it was going out of control. He found it resistable to fight back.

And so he did.

Skipper leaped up and kicked Manfreedi off him. Manfreedi flew backwards and landed on his back. Skipper, with rage in his eyes, piled on top of Manfreedi, and began throwing flippers and feet at his face. Manfreedi grunted, and wasn't able to push Skipper off. It wasn't long before Manfreedi found himself blacking out and losing consciousness. Manfreedi lay still and stopped fidgeting.

Skipper slowly stood up, wiping blood from the the corner of his beak. He turned around and raced towards the air docking bay, abandoning Manfreedi's body on the floor.


	3. The Way

**READ! EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!**

**I have decided that I will be turning Global Target into a parted series, with about 3-5 chapters in each one. Each part of the series will end with a major event. So, expect soon to see something like "Global Target – pt.2" or something like that. This is the last chapter of this part. Anyways enjoy!**

Skipper was lost.

His eyes flundered around the pathway. He had no idea where to go, or what to do when he left. One thing was certain; he _had _to escape. There was no time for an escape plan. Skipper first decided to get as far away from Manfreedi as possible, and then progress onto escape. Skipper kicked down a locked door, progressing onwards. He heart was racing, trying to comprehend what just happened.

_All this time... a person who wanted to kill you has been sleeping in your home, using your stuff, doing everything... _

Manfreedi's horrid voice echoed in Skipper's mind, like a bitter tang or a scar that never went away. He was still shocked at Manfreedi and Johnson's betrayal, and that Hans actually sent Manfreedi to kill him. Skipper never noticed anything wrong with Manfreedi while he was with the team back in Manhattan, Hans had the perfect cover up.

Skipper shook the stabbing thoughts out of his head, and kept limbing towards the docking bay. He pryed open the door to the central command unit, where all the auxillary and power were operated. Skipper helped himself to a thermnal, studying it's buttons and keys. Securtity monitors flashed different views of the facility, he found the bodies of Hans, Manfreedi, and Johnson, laying on the concrete. Another camera showed the docking bay, a gunship already primed and ready for launch; if Skipper even made it out in time.

Skipper was trembling, a nerve eating sense feeding off of him. For some reason, he felt a pang of regret at his actions. His vision blurred when he thought of the events that recently occurred. His heart thumbing like a punching bag being jabbed back and fourth, like it was playing catch with the air.

He stared the the door. He had quite a few decisions to make. His mind was still swirling, he couldn't get those bodies out of his head.

"Just. . . leave me alone, God dammit!" Skipper silently yelled to the images in his mind. "Go haunt someone else's. . ." the penguin paused for a moment, he suddenly felt a thorn had pierced his heart. His eyes began to well up with tears and sorrow. A somber look immediately replaced the somewhat joyish face on Skipper.

"I have to go back. . ." he muttered.

He turned around and retraced his steps. Cemented undergrowth poking at his feet. The sun blazing through the windows, the temperature in the room was steadily rising.

Eventually, Skipper managed to reach the room where he was tortured barely twenty minutes ago. He paused to observe the dark room, old rusted chains and aged bloodstained ravaged the room. It didn't help to see the bodies of Hans, Manfreedi, and Johnson on the floor. He actually sniffed for a moment, but shook his head silently.

Walking over to the bodies, he quickly heard an alarm, buzzing and grabbing his ears. Skipper swung his head around the room quickly as he desperatly struggled to find the source of the loud. Suddenly, a loud speaker spoke out a chilling message. The voice sounded familiar, but not one that Skipper remembered.

_Attention all personal. I am executing directive 116-FINAL-STORM. EDT in 8 minutes. All units be advised, please leave the facility at once. Clemoris out._

_ Clemoris? _Skipper thought to himself. Who's Clemoris?

His thoughts were interrupted as the building began to shake, rubble and debris fell from the ceiling, revealing a narrow strip of sunlight. Quickly, he hauled the bodies on his shoulders and slowly padded down.

_116-FINAL STORM set for 5 minutes remaining. Escape at once!_

The weight of the three limp bodies was slowly slowing Skipper down. Three minutes had gone by, and he had just only left the central control room. He entered a long corridor. Skipper tried to peer down it, but the corridor seemed endless.

Just then, darkness decesnded upon the room, and silence fell into it, other then the sound of rock and rubble falling. The power had gone out. Skipper was going to have to get through the corridor alone.

He stumbled through, his shoulders and back aching more and more with every step. According to Skipper's internal clock, there were only two minutes left to escape now.

The blinded Skipper reached out his flipper forward and felt a strange object. He observed it more.

_It's a vault lock! _Skipper thought with some tiny joy.

He quickly twisted the spinning lock, and pulled the door open. In the next room, there was natural sunlight coming from an open dock garage. A plane with a turret stood there, it's doors already open. The clock in Skipper's mind had just ticked to one minute left.

He ran as quickly as he could towards the plane. The moment he got to it, the threw the bodies into the set on the far left, crammed. Oddly, the operating devices and the velocity stick were on the right side. Skipper jumped onto the plane, shutting the door and slamming himself on the seat. He tightened the muffy ear protection on, well, of course, his ears. There was only thirty seconds left.

His quickly press the ignition, the muffled noises of the powerfully loud plane motors pounding on the ear plugs. As soon as he got the chance, he grabbed the velocity stick and pushed it forward. The plane slowly slid forward (10). Skipper's face suddenly turned with anger and competition (9), and the nose of the plane (8) left into the sunlight. (7) soon the entire (6) plane was exposed into the sky (5) and drifted downward. (4) Skipper regained control and (3) flew it forward. The jungle underneath (2). Skipper's heart began to pound as he saw the facility behind explode.

**THE END OF PART 1.**

**Thanks for reading part 1 of the story. Stay tuned for part 2. COMING WHENEVER I FEEL LIKE IT.**


End file.
